Bratz The Troubles Chapter 4 Sleepover
by AbbyDenny
Summary: The Girls With A Passion For Fashion


Chapter 4 "Sleepover"

When the girls decided to change in the bathroom so the boys didn't get too aroused. Out stepped Cloe in her black and white checkered long pajamas with pink lining. She tied her hair into pigtails and took her rightful place next to Cameron in their sleeping bags. Then Jade came out, she was wearing a long tank top that was gray and white striped with red and white polka dots on the bottom. Her long pants matched the bottom of her frilled tank, and she had her hair done as a sock bun. She sat down on Koby's lap. Sasha came out in leopard print pajamas like Cloes, she sat down on Eric's lap, kissing his neck. Last was Yasmin, her pajamas weren't as fabulous as the other girls, hers was a long white pleated skirt with a short sleeved long white top with a pink bow on it. She had her hair in pigtails like Cloe. Everybody stared at her in astonishment, Yasmin had never worn something so unfashionable.

"Please tell me you're joking Yas." Cloe said, feeling sympathetic towards her.

"Unfortunetly I'm not." Yasmin said sighing, she sat between Cloe, Cameron, Jade, and Koby. They turned on the movie "Pitch Perfect" and enjoyed every minute of it. 5 minutes into the movie, Sasha's butler came in and made them each sundaes. Sasha of course shared one with Eric, rubbing in every little thing she and Eric did together now that they were... dating, at least that's what Yasmin thought. Yasmin pulled out her phone and texted Cloe, knowing Cameron would read the message aswell, she asked for his advice too.

_Yasmin: What do I do about Eric you guys?_

_Cloe: Honestly, I don't know what to tell you girl, it's rude what she's doing since she knows how madly in love you are with him._

_Yasmin: Ugh I know I feel like slapping her, I just wanna burst into tears right now_

_Cloe: Hey Yasmin, it's Cameron, tell Eric how you feel, I honestly think he feels the same, you never know until you try._

_Yasmin: Thanks Cam, you're a big help, I'll tell him on Monday at school._

With that, Yasmin and Cloe put their phones away. Cloe went back to watching the movie with Cameron, until they started making out as usual. Jade and Koby did the same, while Sasha and Eric went into another room to do something... a bit different. Yasmin sighed, laying down under the warmth of her covers. She finally fell asleep once Eric and Sasha came back 30 minutes later. Sasha woke up a few minutes once they all fell asleep. She crawled over to where Yasmin was sleeping and shook her violently till she woke up.

"Huh?" Said Yasmin, very confused. She checked her phone, the time was 5:12 am. "What is it Sasha?"

"Eric was amazing in bed you have no idea." Sasha said, gushing non-stop. "His hands are so talented, and his tounge is too!" Sasha continued on for about an hour until Yasmin had enough.

"STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT, YOU KNOW I LIKE ERIC AND I KNOW YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM YOU'RE JUST A... A... HOE!" Yasmin screamed, waking everybody up. Everyone stared in astonishment at Yasmin's outburst. Sasha immeditly slapped her, leaving claw marks on her cheek.

"Don't you EVER call me that again little bitch." Sasha said, standing up now. "You're just mad because no one would ever date a loser like you." Sasha exclaimed, pushing Yasmin to the floor now. Yasmin stood up, collecting her things and was about to leave. Just then Sasha pushed her against the wall, causing her to drop her things.

"SASHA STOP!" Cloe yelled, standing up now. "JUST LET HER LEAVE." Sasha turned around, her face was turning red with anger. She pushed Cloe to the floor, Cloe immedietly got up and socked her in her jaw, breaking it. Koby and Jade got out of there as fast as they could, and Koby drove Jade home with all of her belongings. He went back to his house and tried to forget the night. Yasmin ran out of Sasha's house and down the street to her home. she went straight to sleep after unpacking her sleepover bag. Cloe and Sasha continued to fight, Cloe now sitting on top of Sasha punching her in the neck repeatedly. Finally Cameron pulled Cloe off of Sasha while Sasha continued to yell, Cameron walked Cloe home with her things.

"YOU'RE SO DONE CLOE, YOU'RE DEAD TO ME CUNT!" She yelled, slamming her front door.

"THAT'S WHY I BEAT YOUR PATHETIC WANNABE ASS." Cloe screamed back.

"Just go to sleep baby, and I'll come over tomorrow alright?" Cameron said, kissing her goodnight. Cloe kissed him back, not a scratch on her.

"Alright babe see ya." With that Cloe went to sleep, and Cameron drove himself home. In shock, Eric drove himself home in all of the confusion, leaving Sasha beat up, in her messy room. Sasha went to sleep, dreaming of killing Cloe.


End file.
